


Just The Way You Are

by thesinbin



Series: Ash's Adventures [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Weight insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/pseuds/thesinbin
Summary: Ash has some insecurities about her weight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebearking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/gifts).



You stepped on the scale. You stepped off. Your toes scrunched the soft fabric of the rug beneath your feet before you stepped on once more. A short pause, a long, tired sigh, and you stepped away, turn off the lights, and slowly wandered out the door. The number hadn’t changed.

Bucky was the first to notice your mood had shifted toward something a little darker than the norm. You picked at your lunch—he’d gotten Chinese, knowing it was your favorite on Thursdays—but you lacked the usual joy at seeing chow mein. He frowned and chewed thoughtfully on an eggroll.

As your day progressed, your mood seemed only to darken. You lacked focus during training—you missed more often that you hit, but damn, the force from each blow forced Bucky a step back. He wondered if the problem was him.

Steve tried to make conversation with you over dinner. You heard him, yes, but you couldn’t really listen. Strings of words looped about your ears, but none of them truly sunk in, and none of them really meant anything to you. You picked at your salad and wondered how people ate so much leafy green when all you really wanted was the steak at the end of the table. Bucky frowned.

As you changed into your pajamas—a loose, soft shirt and shorts—a knock sounded at the door. You frowned, tilting your head ever so slightly, before speaking. “Who’s there?” For a moment, all you heard was silence. You prepared to return to your usual routine.

“It’s me,” came Bucky’s voice. You paused yet again. “Can I come in?” Your hands reached for the door before you even know you were moving.

“What’s up?” you asked, blocking most of the entryway. You’d rather be alone tonight. Bucky pursed his lips slightly, visibly took a deep breath, and spoke before he could change his mind.

“Did I do something wrong? Did we do something?” You blinked, surprised, before frowning.

“No?” Bucky crossed his arms.

“Then what’s with this whole routine? You’ve been ignoring us for most of the day, except to spar, and even then you won’t talk to us.” You scowled.

“Excuse me?” Bucky ran a hand through long hair.

“You’re not acting like yourself. Is something wrong?” You froze, eyes wide, lips slightly parted as though to divulge what had been harassing you all day. Your face then crumpled, the tears you’d hidden throughout the day spilling over as if by invitation. Bucky instantly panicked, rushing forward to embrace you and close the door, leading you to the bed. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to—” You shook your head, pressing your face into the warmth of his chest as strong arms wrapped around you.

“It’s not you—” you began. “It’s not anyone’s fault but mine and—” At the threat of your throat closing, you decided to stop speaking.

“What happened?” A hand rubbed small circles into your back. “You can tell me.”

“I went to the doctor today,” you began, pausing slightly to collect yourself. “And I know it’s not really that big a deal but—” A deep, sad sigh. “He told me that I’m overweight—and I know that maybe I’m not slim, I’ve got curves, but—the way he said it, like I’m unhealthy—like I should be ashamed—”

Bucky pressed his lips against yours for a soft kiss. “Babe,” he said. “Has that been bothering you all day? Is that was this is about?” You nodded hesitantly.

“I know that there’s nothing wrong with me as I am,” you said, wiping your cheeks of tears. “And I know that I’m pretty healthy. Just the way that he said it—” Bucky’s lips turned down in a scowl.

“You’re amazing,” he said. “You’re strong, and beautiful, and you light up a room when you walk in. Sometimes literally.” You laughed weakly. “Who cares about some dumb number on a scale? You’re happy, right? You’re healthy. You could probably kick the doc’s ass and he wouldn’t know what hit ‘im.” Bucky’s thumbs caressed your cheeks. “You are more than just some number on a scale, or some stupid weird index that, frankly, doesn’t even take everything into account. You’re amazing and I am so, so proud of you. I love you.”

You flushed. “I love you, too…”

Bucky’s eyes darkened. “Now let me show you how much.”


End file.
